


a twilit painting of your parents' favorite diner

by asexuelf



Series: Travis Morrison AU [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, Canon Gay Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Double Dating, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Trans Todd Morrison, Travis Joins The Sally Face Gang, neil rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Sal and Travis have a double date with Neil and Todd.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Series: Travis Morrison AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583995
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	a twilit painting of your parents' favorite diner

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil bauble cuz i'm spending time with my dad all weekend :3 title's longer than the damn fic akdjsk
> 
> takes place in the same universe as my other fic 'found in the darkest of times', but you don't have to read that one to get this one. basically, the morrison's adopted travis, who is safe from his father and also dating sal.
> 
> hope you enjoy! 💖

"Mushrooms are, frankly, _disgusting_."

"You better watch your mouth, Morrison. I know where you sleep!"

"As do I: In the bed above yours, holding a knife."

Neil meets Sal's eyes and smiles. It's the smile one smiles when they're in on a secret or laughing together over a shared moment - which is exactly what they're doing now.

"Boys," Neil says, his voice thick with amusement. He's still looking at Sal, but his kind, dark eyes glance to Travis, then to his Todd. "Maybe we should change our dinner conversation to something a little more polite than fratricide?"

"Alright, Mom," Travis snarks. His tone is softer than it normally would be, just as it always is with Neil. "But that means no ghost talk either."

"Oh, uh- _greed_." While Neil's support is unparalleled, his disrelish for 'ghost talk' during mealtimes is well-known.

His ginger curls bouncing as he shakes his head, Todd wears a wry smile. This is a well-tread conversation between the two, it seems. "I don't believe 'ghost talk' is impolite."

"No, but it sure is fu- er, freaking annoying."

"Thank you for watching your language, Travis. That's very sweet of you."

Face looking warm, Travis grumbles a response and shrugs.

Sal doesn't speak just yet; he's too busy staring out in pure adoration at the people around him. It's not often they can all find the time for a double date like this, but when they do, Sal finds himself completely content. Listening to Todd bicker so freely with his brother, hearing the way Travis gentles so respectfully around Neil, catching eyes with Neil across the table and knowing that he's happy too… Sometimes Sal wishes these nights would never end.

"And anyways," Neil says to Todd. "If Travis likes to eat mushrooms on his burger, he's completely free to."

"I never implied that he couldn't. I merely stated the truth: they're scientifically proven to be totally gross."

" _You're_ gross, egghead."

"Now, _b_ _oys._ "

The two settle, Todd with a fond smile and Travis will a fonder eye-roll. Sal watches and absent-mindedly pokes his french fries into his boyfriend's ketchup-mustard mix, but doesn't slide anything under his mask to eat just yet. He's worried he'll make more mess than meal if he does, he's smiling so hard.

Neil catches his eyes again and grins. "Your eyes are all crinkled under your mask, Sally-o! But you aren't talking a whole lot. You doing okay, sweet pea?"

"Yeah," And isn't that an understatement. "I'm just happy. I love you guys."

Travis looks over at him, eyes wide, mouth frozen mid-chew through a mushroom. "I love you, too, Sally."

"Me too!" 

Todd laughs. "I care greatly for you as well, Sal. It _is_ nice to spend time like this, just the four of us."

"Not that I don't love family dinners with Janis and Ray," Travis jokes. "But it _is_ nice just us guys."

"I think you mean just us gays."

They all have a giggle. "Yeah, Neil, just us gays."

"Wait, Sal's bisexual. Are you comfortable being called gay?"

Sal nods. "Bi is just a flavor of gay. And anyways, I'm full homo for all of you."

That makes Travis nearly choke on his fried pickle, an amused grin on his face. "Should I be jealous?"

"Maybe a little jealous."

"A lot jealous," Neil teases with a wink.

" _Mother._ "

Neil has to cover his mouth to keep from showing his food. "Travis, honey, you need to stop calling me mom in public. People are going to think we're up to no good."

"Are we not typically up to no good?"

"Todd has a point."

Sal and Neil fall into giggles, their partners not far behind. The conversation goes on like that further, not too serious and just a tad too playful, perfect for the bright little corner booth they're sitting in at the diner. The windows are black, but when Sal leans his head on Travis' shoulder, he can see street lamps lit outside, see the reflection of neon signs against rain-wet pavement. It's idyllic, really. If there was ever a perfect night, it would be tonight.

Sal sighs a sigh of perfect bliss. To think, only a short few years ago, this seemed a total impossibility. He had been so certain he would never be loved - and only another short couple of years before that, he thought he'd never even have so much as a _friend._

And now he's here, the warm comfort of Travis' arm around his shoulder, Neil's knowing gaze meeting his, watching Todd's rare smile light up his face. He almost fears that if he closes his eyes, this will all be gone when he opens them again. But Travis' arm is an honest weight, grounding and familiar and, Sal admits, a bit stinky. And perfectly, fantastically real.

**Author's Note:**

> travis: what's the difference between gay and bisexual?  
> me, a bisexual lesbian: what you tell your parents.
> 
> BAZOINGER!!!! (thats big boingo theory for "dont worry ab the bi/gay joke in the fic being biphobic cuz im bi")
> 
> akdkakd anyways, thanks for reading!! hopefully i'll have something longer out soon. 💖


End file.
